1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, a communication system, a communication connection method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a technology of an imaging device such as a digital camera, which is a portable device carried by a user, known in recent years as such a technology which sequentially transmits image data obtained by imaging to an external communication device such as a cellular phone by utilizing a communication technology (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-250079).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-250079 describes a technology associated with remote control of an imaging device by using a communication device.
More specifically, according to the technology described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-250079, the communication device sequentially receives image data transmitted from the imaging device, and sequentially displays live-view images corresponding to the image data on a display unit provided on the communication device. A camera user inputs a capturing operation to the communication device to allow capturing by the imaging device at a desired time, while checking the live-view images displayed on the display unit of the communication device. In accordance with this capturing operation, a capturing instruction is transmitted from the communication device to the imaging device. The imaging device having received this capturing instruction generates image data of a subject by imaging the subject, and transmits the generated image data to the communication device.
In general, communication connection as described below is established between the foregoing imaging device and communication device.
When the camera user turns on the power of the imaging device in the power-on state of the communication device, the imaging device determines a communication state for each of a plurality of communication channels provided for communication with the communication device. Then, the imaging device establishes communication connection with the communication device by using a communication channel in a preferable communication state in the plurality of communication channels.